Ground State
Ground State is the second episode of the fourth season of Angel and the sixty-eighth episode overall. Written by Mere Smith and directed by Michael Grossman, it was originally broadcast on October 13, 2002 on the WB network. Angel's search for Cordelia takes him to Wesley, now an independent demon-hunter/killer with his own gang. He refers Angel to a demigod named Dinza, who tells him he can find Cordelia by using a talisman called the Axis of Pythia. Angel soon crosses paths with Gwen Raiden, a highly-paid professional thief who can kill a person or disable electronics by projecting electrical pulses. Gwen is seeking the same talisman for her employer, Elliott. Angel and Gwen steal the Axis together. Angel learns that Cordelia is now a higher being. Synopsis It is October 28, 1985. Mr. and Mrs. Raiden bring their young daughter Gwen to Thorpes Academy, a special school in the small town of Gills Rock, Wisconsin. Gwen is dressed in a body suit with gloves, so that only her face is exposed. Lydia Thorpe, the headmistress, thanks the couple for a recent and generous gift to the school and adds that a portion of the gift was invested in special accommodations for Gwen. As Gwen and Lydia walk away, the heamistress reminds Gwen that she must stay away from the other students. She bats Gwen's hand away when Gwen attempts to hold her hand. Gwen sits under a tree by herself eating lunch while the other children play. She removes a glove so she can eat. A boy walks over to her, asking, "Are you a freak?" She says she does not know. He offers her a toy car of his. When she reaches for it, a spark flashes from her hand. She toy car is blackened, and the boy is stretched on the ground unconscious. Angel tours Cordelia's old apartment. The AI team is making it ready for the landlord to rent it, on the assumption that Cordelia will not be back. Angel asks whether Phanton Dennis knows anything about Cordelia. Fred says he is upset that Cordelia is still missing, but knows nothing. Wesley has started his own demon-fighting organization. He and several of his colleagues are fighting a demon in a basement. Angel enters just as Wesley kills the demon and retrieves a motel key, which opens the room where a man is being held prisoner. Angel thanks Wesley for rescuing him. Wesley remains silent. Angel says that, so far as he's concerned, he and Wesley are OK again. Wesley opens a metal briefcase and finds a file folder, which he hands to Angel. It contains all the information he has gathered about Cordelia's disappearance. Wesley says he thinks Cordelia is alive but no longer in this dimension. Dinza, an ancient goddess, might have information, but only the dead can enter her presence. Following Wesley's directions, Angel walks through the sewer looking for Dinza's lair. When he enters the right chamber, it magically transforms and he is face to face with the goddess. Dinza tells him that Cordelia is far away and no longer needs him. Angel replies that he needs her. Dinza says Angel should look inside the Axis of Pythia, an ancient power that bridges all dimensions. When Angel asks Dinza why he should trust her, she replies, "Because I'd love to keep you, but you have so much more to lose." A man is waiting in a white-tablecloth restaurant. Gwen Raiden, now grown up, and dressed in a flamboyant and revealing costume, joins him at table. He is hiring her to steal the Axis of Pythia. She claims it is worth $33M, but he wants to pay her a commission based on a value of $6M. She reaches for his hand, which he withdraws in panic. She steals the watch off his wrist. When they are unable to reach agreement, she destroys his watch with her electrical power and walks away. Cordelia, as a higher being, is watching events at the Hyperion Hotel, where Fred presents what the AI team knows about the Axis of Pythia. She says it was forged from the tripod fo the Delphic Oracle. It is a metal arch on a marble base, standing about two feet high and weighing eighteen pounds. Angel draws a detailed picture of it from memory, though he claims he copied the picture from a book. Fred says the Axis has the power to locate souls and entities across dimensions. The Axis is being held, under very tight security, at the Chandler auction house, which deals in black market objects. Angel is confident that he can steal the axis without anyone going to prison. The three make plans. Gwen Raiden is preparing for a heist. Lilah and Wesley are kissing at his apartment. Lilah knows that Wesley kidnapped Justine and raised Angel from the sea. Lilah intends to "befriend" Connor for the benefit of Wolfram & Hart. Gwen Raiden lands on the roof of the Chandler auction house. She disables the building's security system and enters. Angel, Fred and Gunn climb onto the same roof shortly afterward. The AI team members pause to review their plans. They do not know that Gwen is watching them through a security camera. While Fred tries to disable the security system and Gunn overcomes the armed guards, Angel finds the vault. A metal gate unexpectedly closes, blocking his way. Gwen enters the vault through the ceiling. Angel tries to talk Gwen into sharing the Axis of Pythia with him, but fails. As Gwen is about to escape, Fred defeats the vault security system, enabling Angel to open the gate. Gunn rushes Gwen, who electrocutes him. As Fred shows up, Angel announces that Gunn is dead. Gwen gives Gunna second shock, restarting his heart. Angel and Fred seek medical help while Gwen escapes. Connor walks by himself near a hobo village. Lilah observes him through binoculars. Angel surprises her. He tells her about the theft of the Axis of Pythia. He offers to ignore, just once, the fact that she was observing his son if she will find out who was responsible. He also says he can smell Wesley and Lilah on each other. Gunn are Fred are in a room at the Hyperion Hotel. Fred is tired of carrying so much responsibility. Angel catches up with Gwen in a hotel lobby. She notices that he casts no reflection in a mirror. The two fight. She takes off her gloves. The two tumble into an elevator. Gwen opens Angel's shirt and puts her hands on his chest. The electrical shock starts Angel's heart beating. The two kiss. The elevator door opens to reveal the man, Eliot, who hired Gwen to steal the Axis of Pythia. He upbraids Gwen for being indiscrete and unprofessional. The elevator door closes while poison gas is pumped in. While Eliot talks to his wife Molly on a telephone, Angel and Gwen break out. Gwen wants to kill Eliot with her electrical power, but Angel stops her. Gwen is now convinced that Angel wants the Axis for reasons of love. She walks away, letting him have it. Gunn and Fred wait outside a room at the Hyperion Hotel. Angel comes out. The Axis of Pythia can be seen through the door. In the lobby, Angel describes the vision of Cordelia that he got from the Axis. He still misses Cordelia, but knows that she is where she belongs. Cordelia disagrees. She wants to leave the higher realms. Cast Starring *David Boreanaz as Angel *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase *J. August Richards as Charles Gunn *Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle *Vincent Kartheiser as Connor *Alexis Denisof as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Guest Starring *Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan *Alexa Davalos as Gwen Raiden *Rena Owen as Dinza *Tom Irwin as Eliott Co Starring *Belinda Waymouth as Ms. Thorpe *Heidi Fecht as Mrs. Raiden *Michael Medico as Mr. Raiden *Jessica M. Kiper as Nick *Easton Gage as Young Boy *Megan Corletto as Young Gwen Background Information Production *Although he does feature in the episode, Vincent Kartheiser has no dialogue. References *Gwen's last name, Raiden, is a reference to Raiden - the lightning god from the Mortal Combat series. Continuity *Angel mentions that he has done "a heist like this" twice before. This is possibly referring to "The Shroud of Rahmon" and the Buffy episode "Choices". Category:Angel episodes